glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
U Can't Touch This
U Can't Touch This, en español No Puedes Tocar Esto, es una canción presentada en el episodio "Bad Reputation". La versión original pertenece a MC Hammer de su álbum Please Hammer, Don't Hurt 'Em. En Glee es cantada por Artie, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes y Brittany en la biblioteca del colegio en un intento de ganarse una mala reputación haciendo ruido en la biblioteca.Pero lo unico que obtienen es la bibliotecaria les consiga cantar en la iglesia. The Glee Project Esta es la producción musical del episodio Dance Ability, en base a la cual se elige quienes son los mejores y los peores de la semana. Letra U can't touch this My-my-my-my (U can't touch this) music hits me so hard Makes me say,'oh my lord thank you for blessing me With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet' It feels good When you know you're down A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown And I know as such And this is a beat-uh! U can't touch this I told you homeboy U can't touch this Yeah, that's how we are livin' and you know U can't touch this Look at my eyes,man U can't touch this Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics U can't touch this Fresh new kicks andvance You got it like that now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat And get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling Hold on Pump a little bit and let 'em know what's going on Like that Like that Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat They can't touch Yo! I told you U can't touch this Why you standing there, man? U can't touch this Yo,sound the bells, school is in, sucker U can't touch this Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat That's what I'm giving'em Now they know You talk about the Hammer, you're talking about a show That's hyped and tight Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe Or a tape to learn What it is going to take in the '90s To burn the charts Legit either work hard or you might as well quit That's the word,because you know U can't touch this U can't touch this Break it down Stop. . . Hammer time Go with the flow It is said That if you can't groove to this Then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves, fun your fingers through your hair This is it for a winner Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump Just for a minute, let's all do the bump Bump bump bump Yeah, U can't touch this Look man, U can't touch this You better get hype Boy 'cause you know ya can't U can't touch this Ring the bell, school's back in Break it down Stop. Hammer time U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this Break it down Stop. Hammer time Every time you see me The Hammer's just so hype I'm dope on the floor And I'm magic on the might Now why would I ever Stop doing this? When others making records That just don't hit I've toured around the world From London to the Bay It's Hammer, go Hammer, M.C.Hammer, Yo Hammer And the rest can go and play Can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this Yeah,U can't touch this I told you, U can't touch this Too hype, can't touch this Yo, we outta here, can't touch this